Snapshots
by Ani-maniac494
Summary: Moments in time. My answer to the Ten-Ten Challenge on Raising. Each drabble is from a different character. Now continuing. Drabble 16: Krit - Family.
1. Biggs

Title: Snapshots

Summary: Moments in time. My answer to the Ten-Ten Challenge on Raising. Ten drabbles from ten different characters. Drabble 1: Biggs - Soldier.

Spoilers: In this drabble, major spoilers for "Love Among the Runes."

Disclaimer: It's not mine. I don't own it. I don't even have a clever disclaimer, lol. ;)

A/N: As soon as I read the challenge, bunnies jumped me like crazy. :) All but one of them turned out to be angst, and they can all be seen as separate stories, but a few of them do relate to each other. I plan to post one drabble every couple days. I hope you enjoy them and please let me know what you think!

A/N2: The Lord is amazing. I can never praise Him enough for all He's done. :)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Biggs - Soldier**

Biggs had never been afraid to die.

Manticore had drilled into them over and over that they were expendable. He'd never bought into that exactly, but he was a soldier, and soldiers served. Sometimes, they didn't come back.

Someday, _he_ wouldn't come back.

Biggs had accepted that.

He'd always figured that he'd get killed on a mission, though, or in a battle…or maybe, if he really messed up, in Psy-Ops.

He never thought it would be like this.

Soldiers weren't supposed to die at the hands of a mob. They weren't supposed to be afraid, either.

But, right now…he was.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think! All the drabbles are already complete, and the next drabble should, Lord willing, be up in a couple days.

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


	2. Zack

Title: Snapshots

Summary: Moments in time. My answer to the Ten-Ten Challenge on Raising. Ten drabbles from ten different characters. Drabble 2: Adam (Zack) - Duty.

Spoilers: This drabble takes place sometime post "Some Assembly Required," so there are major spoilers for that episode.

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Maybe for Christmas? *is hopeful*

A/N: I really had fun with this challenge because it let me use several of the little bunnies floating around in my brain that were too small for one-shots. :) This is one of those. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think!

A/N2: The Lord is amazing. I can never praise Him enough for all He's done. :)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Adam (Zack) - Duty**

In his dreams, Adam was never happy.

He knew only duty, responsibility. He could never remember what his duty was, what responsibilities he had, but long after the dreams had faded, he still felt that weight on his shoulders.

Sometimes, he could pretend that he didn't. He could lose himself in his chores on the ranch, forget for a little while that such a large part of himself was missing.

But in the back of his mind, that feeling was always there.

Except at night.

In his dreams, he was never happy.

But in his dreams, he finally felt whole.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think! Again, the next drabble should, Lord willing, be up in a couple days.

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


	3. Sandeman

Title: Snapshots

Summary: Moments in time. My answer to the Ten-Ten Challenge on Raising. Ten drabbles from ten different characters. Drabble 3: Sandeman - Vengeance.

Spoilers: No real spoilers in this one, though there are some references to the events in "Love Among The Runes," and "Exposure."

Disclaimer: I considered writing this disclaimer in Spanish, because I'm seriously running out of clever ones, lol. So, I'll just say, it's still not mine, lol. :)

A/N: I've always wanted to write something for Sandeman. I find him really interesting, and I would have loved to have seen him on the show. My biggest question about Sandeman has always been, "Why did he do it? Why did he betray the Familiars and create the transgenics?"

A/N2: Praise the Lord Jesus Christ who is the source of all inspiration. :)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Sandeman - Vengeance**

Sandeman had never meant to fall in love.

For a Familiar, love for one's chosen spouse was seen as a flaw…a failing. But, he had loved his wife all the same.

So, when the time had come, he had refused to kill her.

The Conclave had intervened…killing her in his place.

He was too high up in the ranks, they had said. They couldn't allow him to demonstrate such weakness. It would set a poor example.

He had bowed to their wisdom on the surface, but inwardly, he had grieved…and vowed that they would pay.

Somehow, he'd _make_ them pay.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: This drabble is related to the next one, which will be from White's POV. :) Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think!

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


	4. White

Title: Snapshots

Summary: Moments in time. My answer to the Ten-Ten Challenge on Raising. Ten drabbles from ten different characters. Drabble 4: White - Perfection.

Spoilers: Again, no real spoilers in this one, though there are some references to the events in "Love Among The Runes."

Disclaimer: Um…I don't own it, etcetera, etcetera, lol? ;)

A/N: I've always had a feeling that White's hatred for his father and the transgenics went deeper than the fact that Sandeman betrayed the Familiars and their beliefs when he created Manticore.

A/N2: Praise the Lord Jesus Christ who is the source of all great inspiration. :)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**White - Perfection**

His father had called them his children.

Those freaks. Those animals.

His_ children._

It made Ames White sick.

Perfection had taken a thousand generations to achieve, but his father…he'd thought he could create it in a lab.

Those genetic mistakes weren't worth the air they breathed.

White remembered how his father had talked about them, how he'd stopped caring about anything else but his precious "children." He'd had two children already of course…two _sons_, but apparently, that hadn't been good enough for him. And every time White looked at one of the _things_ his father had made…he remembered that, too.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: The next drabble is from Sketchy's POV. It's the only drabble of the bunch that isn't angst, lol. :)

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


	5. Sketchy

Title: Snapshots

Summary: Moments in time. My answer to the Ten-Ten Challenge on Raising. Ten drabbles from ten different characters. Drabble 5: Sketchy - Someday.

Spoilers: No spoilers at all in this one. :)

Disclaimer: Alec says hi, but otherwise, I don't own anything from DA, lol. ;)

A/N: I tried to make this one angsty originally, but this was as angsty as Sketchy let me get, lol.

A/N2: I can never thank the Lord enough for everything He's done, and allowing me to write.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Sketchy - Someday**

Someday, Sketchy would beat Alec at pool.

He couldn't lose every game. If they played enough, eventually, he'd win. Statistic probability and all. (That sounded good, anyway. He'd heard about it somewhere.)

Sketchy watched as Alec bent over the pool table, his eyes getting that intense look they always got when he was gonna make a shot. It sometimes made Sketchy think of a predator stalking its prey…but usually only after he'd had something -- or a lotta somethings -- to drink.

The last ball sank into the corner pocket.

Sketchy sighed.

Someday, he'd win. He would.

Really.

Just…not tonight.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: The next drabble is from the POV of one of Robert Berrisford's guards.

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


	6. One Of Berrisford's Guards

Title: Snapshots

Summary: Moments in time. My answer to the Ten-Ten Challenge on Raising. Ten drabbles from ten different characters. Drabble 6: One Of Berrisford's Guards - Paranoid.

Spoilers: Major spoilers for the episode "The Berrisford Agenda."

Disclaimer: I don't own DA, but I'm still not giving Alec back! ;)

A/N: The Berrisford Agenda is one of my favorite episodes, and I've always wanted to write something for it. :)

**Note: **On the credits for The Berrisford Agenda, there is a guard listed as Mario. He's played by an actor named Ty Olsson. He's the guard you see the most of in the episode the Berrisford Agenda, the one who opens the door for Alec when he's posing as Simon Lehane and about to meet Rachel for the first time. The guard in this drabble isn't Mario, though, and he isn't named in the credits, so I named him Mike, lol. :)

Mike is the other guard, the one with Mario when they attack Alec outside of Crash. He's the one Alec kicks repeatedly then later takes out with a punch when he breaks into Berrisford's house. They don't show Mike in the flashbacks, but I'm assuming that, like Mario, he worked for Berrisford back then, and has continued working for him since.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**One Of Berrisford's Guards - Paranoid**

There's something strange about that piano teacher, Lehane.

Mr. Berrisford's daughter likes him, though, so Mike hasn't said anything. He's probably being paranoid, anyway. This job will do that to you.

It's just…simple stuff seems to throw the guy. Weird things, you know?

He'd accidentally pulled his piece on Lehane one night. Lehane didn't even blink. Then he saw Lehane eating chocolate with the boss's daughter, and the guy acted like he'd never tasted chocolate before in his life.

Mike just can't shake the feeling that something isn't right.

Later on, he'll wish he'd paid more attention to that feeling.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: The next drabble is from Tinga's POV. :)

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


	7. Tinga

Title: Snapshots

Summary: Moments in time. My answer to the Ten-Ten Challenge on Raising. Ten drabbles from ten different characters. Drabble 7: Tinga - Cold.

Spoilers: Major spoilers for the episodes "Hit A Sista Back," "Meow," and AJBAC, and some references to "Pollo Loco."

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Tinga would have come back somehow.

A/N: I'm sorry I'm posting this a little late! There was a snowstorm and a power-outage where I live. The power was only out for a few hours, though, thankfully. Praise God for inspiration -- and electricity, lol! :)

A/N2: I've always liked Tinga, and the last image we see of her in that tank when she's conscious has always stuck with me.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Tinga - Cold**

_It's cold_, Tinga thinks.

That's all there is besides the pain.

Deep, numbing cold.

She wishes she could remember how she got here…or where _here_ is. But the fluid burns her eyes, and she can't see beyond the glass.

She should have been brave enough to tell Charlie the truth before…before _this_. But she'd been a coward. Now, it's too late.

She'd told Case though, in her own way, with her stories. She'd learned from Ben how powerful stories could be.

Ben. He'd always talked about The Good Place.

If it's real, she hopes she'll be there soon.

Because…_it's cold_.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: The next drabble is from Brin's POV. It should be up in a day or two, Lord willing. :)

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


	8. Brin

Title: Snapshots

Summary: Moments in time. My answer to the Ten-Ten Challenge on Raising. Ten drabbles from ten different characters. Drabble 8: Brin - Memories.

Spoilers: Spoilers for the episodes "Cold Comfort," "Hit A Sista Back," and AJBAC.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Yet. ;)

A/N: Brin is another one of Max's siblings that has always interested me. She vanished after season one, but I would have loved to have seen more of her.

A/N2: As always, I thank the Lord Jesus Christ for His goodness and mercy.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Brin - Memories**

Brin remembers bits and pieces of her life outside.

Small things.

She'd liked lattés. Her apartment had been a dump, but it had a great view of the city. One of her friends made her learn origami.

She'd been happy.

That last one is more of a feeling than a memory, but she's never paid much attention to it. _Mission…Duty…Discipline…_always pushes that feeling away.

She doesn't try to fight it.

Remembering is painful. She's not sure why it hurts, just that it does. Besides, the memories serve no purpose.

She's a soldier.

But sometimes, she wishes she could remember more.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: The next drabble is from Max's POV. :)

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


	9. Max

Title: Snapshots

Summary: Moments in time. My answer to the Ten-Ten Challenge on Raising. Ten drabbles from ten different characters. Drabble 9: Max - Regret.

Spoilers: No spoilers in this drabble. :)

Disclaimer: There's that Alec kidnapping plan in the works, but…sadly, the rest of DA doesn't belong to me. ;)

A/N: This one is a little different from the others, more of an independent story than a look at something directly from the show. Just incase anyone is reading who's not an MA shipper, there is some implied MA in this one. :)

A/N2: As always, I thank the Lord Jesus Christ for His goodness and mercy.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Max - Regret**

Max's throat suddenly felt tight

"You're leaving?" she asked.

Alec shrugged a little.

"No reason to stay here anymore."

He didn't say anything else, just looked at her, a dozen unnamed emotions flitting through his gaze before he shuttered them away. But the longing there -- Max still saw it.

"Alec…" she started. There was so much she wanted to say, so many things she _should_ say, but she just..._couldn't_.

Logan had asked her to marry him, and after everything…

"Take care of yourself," she said instead, her voice hoarse.

"You too, Max," Alec answered softly.

Then, he was gone.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I know it's been done before…but, well, _I_ hadn't really done it yet, lol. ;) The next drabble is from Logan's POV. :)

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


	10. Logan

Title: Snapshots

Summary: Moments in time. My answer to the Ten-Ten Challenge on Raising. Ten drabbles from ten different characters. Drabble 10: Logan - Goodbye.

Spoilers: No spoilers in this drabble. :)

Disclaimer: Dark Angel isn't mine. If nobody wants it though…I guess I could be persuaded to take it off your hands. You know, as a favor and all. ;)

A/N: This story is from Logan's POV. It's not from any specific episode. It can be seen as an independent drabble, or you can view it as related to the previous one with Max, as an AU of it or a continuation. :)

A/N2: Praise the Lord Jesus Christ for His goodness and mercy. I will forever be in awe of Him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Logan - Goodbye**

"It's over, isn't it?"

Logan's not sure how he knows. Maybe it's the look in Max's eyes, or maybe…it's been over for a long time, and he just hasn't wanted to admit it.

He'd tried to tell himself that they weren't standing still. They'd just been testing the waters, learning, growing, taking small steps forward. But really, they'd taken one step forward, one step back, until they'd gotten lost in the space between friendship and something deeper.

"It's over."

It's not a question this time. Max looks away.

"Alec was gonna leave. I told him not to. Then…he asked why."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I've had so much fun writing these drabbles -- they're addictive, honestly, lol -- that I'm going to continue them. I have a few more already written. I'm not sure how many there will be...but they'll probably pop up once in a while, lol. :) The next drabble will be from Alec's POV.

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


	11. Alec

Title: Snapshots

Summary: Moments in time. My answer to the Ten-Ten Challenge on Raising. Each drabble is from a different character. Now continuing. Drabble 11: Alec - Gone.

Spoilers: No spoilers in this one, unless you count the previous two drabbles. :)

Disclaimer: It's not mine… *sighs wistfully*

A/N: Clumsybookgirl3 who's been kind enough to review all of these drabbles, mentioned that she would like to see something from Alec's POV related to the drabble with Max.

Clumsybookgirl3, it wound up as a prequel from Alec's POV rather than a sequel, lol, but I hope you like it, and thank you so much for every one of your reviews! :)

A/N2: Praise the Lord Jesus Christ for His goodness and mercy. I will forever be in awe of Him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Alec - Gone**

Alec had tried to leave Seattle before. He'd gotten as far as the sector checkpoint.

Now, he could finally admit what -- who -- had really kept him there. But it was too late.

Logan had asked Max to marry him, and she'd said yes.

She'd said yes.

Funny how those three little words made Alec feel like he'd been punched in the gut.

He downed the rest of the Scotch he'd been drinking, and started for Crash's exit. He'd stop by Logan's place first. After all, he had to congratulate the happy couple.

Then, he'd go home and pack.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: The next drabble will be from Ben's POV.

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


	12. Ben

Title: Snapshots

Summary: Moments in time. My answer to the Ten-Ten Challenge on Raising. Each drabble is from a different character. Now continuing. Drabble 12: Ben - Predator.

Spoilers: Major spoilers for "Pollo Loco."

Disclaimer: It's not mine, but I can have Alec right? It's not like anyone else would mind… ;)

A/N: My friend Kat asked for a drabble for Ben. :) I hope you like it, Kat!

A/N2: I can never thank the Lord enough for His many blessings, the greatest being Salvation through His Son, Jesus Christ. :)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Ben - Predator**

Ben loved the simplicity of the hunt.

Survival of the fittest. Predator and prey.

He didn't need to think or feel. He only needed to be _better_.

But, afterwards, Ben would stare down at his blood-covered hands, the scent of copper filling the air, and he'd remember.

"_No! Please! I don't wanna die! Please, sto-"_

In the end, they always begged for their lives. Always. But he didn't have a choice. They'd been found worthy of the Lady.

_For Her_, Ben would tell himself, watching the water turn red as he washed his hands.

He was doing this for _Her_.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: The next drabble will be from POV of CJ, White's brother.

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


	13. CJ

Title: Snapshots

Summary: Moments in time. My answer to the Ten-Ten Challenge on Raising. Each drabble is from a different character. Now continuing. Drabble 13: CJ - Crazy.

Spoilers: Major spoilers for "Love Among The Runes."

Disclaimer: It's not mine. But I'm allowed to dream, aren't I? *sighs wistfully*

A/N: This one is written from the POV of CJ, White's brother. I've always really liked CJ. That last scene with him back in the insane asylum, crying as White says, "You did a bad thing, CJ. A very bad thing," always makes me feel incredibly sorry for him. I haven't seen much of him in fic…so I couldn't resist writing something for him. :)

A/N2: I can never thank the Lord enough for His many blessings, the greatest being Salvation through His Son, Jesus Christ. :)

* * *

**CJ - Crazy**

CJ remembers the night the others came.

His father had sent him away, but that hadn't stopped the others.

He knew too much, they'd said. Had to make sure he wouldn't talk, they'd said.

CJ had begged, but Ames…Ames had just watched.

They'd held him down, and he'd felt a pinch in his arm -- not pain, never pain -- and they'd pushed the plunger down on the syringe.

Something changed then, something in his head, and now his thoughts race 'round and 'round, never crossing the finish line.

He's not crazy. He's _not._

Nobody believes him.

But he remembers.

* * *

A/N: The next drabble will be from Asha's POV.

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


	14. Asha

Title: Snapshots

Summary: Moments in time. My answer to the Ten-Ten Challenge on Raising. Each drabble is from a different character. Now continuing. Drabble 14: Asha - Invisible.

Spoilers: Subtle reference to "Hello, Goodbye" and "Dawg Day Afternoon."

Disclaimer: Dark Angel's not mine. I have no money either. *looks in pockets* Um, I have lots of lint, though…

A/N: Asha pretty much vanished after "Dawg Day Afternoon." This is my explanation for where she went. :)

Nexus432 requested a drabble from Asha's perspective. Asha was a really fun challenge to write for, because I've never really written anything from her POV before. I hope that you enjoy it, nexus! :)

A/N2: Without Jesus Christ, I would be totally and completely lost. :)

* * *

**Asha - Invisible**

Asha stood in line at the bus station, a bag slung over her shoulder, her hands tucked inside her sleeves against the cold.

It would be warmer in Sacramento. But that wasn't why she'd agreed to go.

"_A group in Cali's trying to start a cell," _Ty had said at their last S1W meet. _"They need some help getting set up. I told 'em you probably wouldn't be interested, but-"_

"_I'll do it."_

_Ty blinked in surprise._

"_You sure?"_

_Asha thought about Logan. About Alec. _

_She was tired of waiting to be noticed. Tired of being invisible. _

"_Yeah. I'm sure."_

* * *

A/N: I'm a little late posting this, but since it was Veteran's Day, I'm going to post two drabbles. The next one should be up in just a couple minutes. It's from Gill Girl's POV, and it's titled "Freedom." It seemed fitting, given the day. :)

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


	15. Gill Girl

Title: Snapshots

Summary: Moments in time. My answer to the Ten-Ten Challenge on Raising. Each drabble is from a different character. Now continuing. Drabble 15: Gill Girl - Freedom.

Spoilers: Major spoilers for the episode "Gill Girl."

Disclaimer: I don't own it. But I'm saving up to buy it. So far, I have about 75 cents…just a few million dollars to go. ;)

A/N: My friend Shay suggested a drabble from Gill Girl's POV, and this one -- surprisingly, considering the others, lol -- isn't angst. It takes place sometime post-Gill Girl. :)

I didn't originally write this with Veteran's Day in mind, but it really does seem to fit the day. :) Thank you to all of our service men and women who fight for our freedom, in wars both old and new. We owe you a debt we can never repay. You are in our prayers.

* * *

**Gil Girl - Freedom**

Freedom.

She couldn't speak the word, but now, she understood its meaning.

Freedom was the blue of the ocean. The movement of the tide. The crashing of the waves.

Freedom was swimming with the others, the fast, sleek, creatures with long snouts and smiling eyes that called to something deep inside her.

Freedom was following the currents to warmer waters when the sea turned cold and the sky turned gray.

Freedom was watching the sun set, her mate's arms wrapped around her as they lay on the beach, far away from the ones who had hunted them.

Freedom was beautiful.

* * *

A/N: The next drabble is the last one I have written so far. It's from Krit's POV. There might be others in the future, but I can't say I have anything really planned at the moment. You never know where inspiration will lead though, lol. :)

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


	16. Krit

Title: Snapshots

Summary: Moments in time. My answer to the Ten-Ten Challenge on Raising. Each drabble is from a different character. Now continuing. Drabble 16: Krit - Family.

Spoilers: Takes place pre-series, but there are some small references to the Pilot and "AJBAC."

Disclaimer: It's still not mine…but they only used Krit once on the show. Can I have him?

A/N: Insomnia, who was kind enough to read and review these drabbles on another website, asked for a drabble from Krit. She also asked for one that wasn't angst, lol. :) You could say this is my take on how Max and her siblings came to view each other as brothers and sisters. :)

A/N2: I praise God for His incredible goodness and mercy.

* * *

**Krit - Family**

"Hey, Krit?"

Krit turned around. Syl was laying sideways on her bunk, the one next to his. Zane had offered to trade with him once. Krit didn't want to.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you and Max look alike?"

Krit shrugged. "I don't know."

"Maybe you're brother and sister," Ben suggested.

Max frowned. "What's that?"

"People who look alike."

"What do they do?"

"They take care of each other."

"We take care of each other, but we don't all look alike," Zack pointed out. "Are we still brothers and sisters?"

"I think we are," Max said.

Krit smiled. He thought so too.

* * *

A/N: This is the last drabble I have written so far. I'm not sure if and when there will be more of this series. I do have a few other DA fics that I'm working on though, so if you're interested, I hope that you'll check them out when I post them! :)

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


End file.
